el amor es guerra
by angel de la luna azul
Summary: historia muy romántica


Hola de nuevo estoy aquí para traerles una nueva historia de nuevo le digo que se den un paseo por fecebook y den "me gusta" a mi pagina ángel de la luna azul

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de SNK y la canción pertenece a vocaloid

El amor es guerra

**no hay un lugar a donde huir**

**por la culpa de este amor **

a donde quiera que el pelirrojo mirara podía ver su rostro su suave cabello azul era algo muy triste en no poder estar con ella , pero así lo avía decidido el destino

**y hay nubes sin color **

**blanco y negro es este mundo **

era extraño para le peliazulada mirar el cielo y por primera vez sentir pas pero acompañado de este sentir estaba la soledad , esa secesión tan desagradable que causaba el no poder estar junto a su amado Iori

**el sol crea mi sombra **

**la tarde empieza a cambiar de color **

Yagami caminaba son rumbo talvez solo para encontrarse con leona y mirar de nuevo sus acuosos ojos azules de nuevo , como la primera vez , al lo mejor parecía estupido el hacho de caminar sin rumbo pero era lo mejor ya que no podía estar cerca de ella sin hacerle daño

**La tierra se empieza a agitar**

**pero aun así ¿Por qué te sigo amando?**

Leona estaba bajo un árbol del parque la noche dejaba ver sus hermosos destellos (estrellas) , pero aun así no era feliz recordad aquellas palabras frías y sin sentido le herían el corazón

**Lo entenderé pero que debo hacer **

**¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué debí hacer? **

**Muy tonto fui Así que ….**

Si bien el pelirrojo mintió por protegerla y renuncio a su amor , había sido un tonto por no luchar por ella , por dejarse vencer tan rápido , dejar que sus sangre lo consumiera tan rápido

**Prepárate por que haré la guerra por amor **

La chica se levanta con la ayuda de un hombre castaño sin duda es ralf pero a lo lejos ve una silueta es Iori junto a el una chica castaña es vice pero aunque su corazón se parte como frágil cristal oculta su dolor

**Para verte feliz con quien yo nunca imagine **

**Mi amor sincero fue y un crimen se volvió **

**Ya déjame mostrar lo que en verdad siento por ti **

Caminando ambas parejas se cruzan Iori y leona pasan tan juntos y sus corazones laten como nunca lo habían hecho ,sin dudarlo el pelirrojo toma la mano de leona

-que pretendes , dice la peliazulada casi en susurro

-reclamar lo que es mío , responde el pelirrojo mientras besa a la chica frente a la mirada atónita de ralf y vice

**ya de tanto gritar mi megáfono me comenzó a fallar **

**¿que tan desesperada soy? **

La peliazulada se sujeta del cuello del pelirrojo y llora, podría sonar loco y enfermizo pero eso era realmente amor un amor por el cual ninguno quiso luchar un amor que la sangre de ambos destruyo y solo quedaron pequeñas piezas dispersas por su corazón

**Intente llamar tu atención cosa que no conseguí **

Iori trataba inútilmente de llamar la atención de la chica solo para hablar de lo que paso ,ella simplemente mira al suelo y le piden ralf que se marche junto con vice sabe que talvez lo que oirá dejara marca en su corazón como un hierro encandécete en un frágil árbol

**De pronto el cielo comenzó a brillar **

**pero eso no me importa **

las nubes se han marchado y dejan ver la luna creciente ,esta ilumina su camino dentro de un oscuro bosque ,en el que se han internado ambos tratan de hablar pero ninguno se escucha

**el no poder sacar el sentimiento ¿Qué hice mal? ¿que debí hacer? **

**No me veas llorar pero no puedo ocultar ´**

**que te amo **

el pelirrojo oculta su rostro que esta cubierto de lagrimas ,la chica toca su mejilla suavemente como lo solía hacer se acerca a el y lo besa en los labios , no era un beso apasionado era mas bien un beso de amor ,

**prepárate por que la guerra comenzara **

**ataca ya directo al corazón **

**como mi falda mostrar flotando en la brisa acaso lo así puedo llamar tu atención **

ambos sabían que peligros correrían pero también sabían que si era por que estaban juntos todo valdría la pena , sabían que la única manera de estar juntos seria vencer a orochi juntos y sacar esa sangre maldita de sus cuerpos , la mejor manera era atacar al corazón con amor

**serás emboscado pero aun así mis refuerzos no ganaran **

**mi amor ciego será pero se que un beso tuyo mis ojos abrirá **

los brazos de Iori la rodearon y calidamente su corazón latía de nuevo con esa intensidad que solo ella le podía dar ,para leona sentir sus labios era como abrir los ojos de nuevo a la realidad ,a un mundo donde corría peligro pero estaría el para cuidarla .

puedes dejar tus comentarios y sugerencias =)


End file.
